


Delightful

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: Mike loves to see Ginny’s dimples pop.





	

The highlights of the game played softly in the background as everyone lazed around the living room quietly. It was a long day and the group was grateful for the quiet. Blip and Evelyn cuddled together on an over-sized arm chair. Elliot continued to tap away at his phone, while Amelia was in the next room over, negotiating yet another endorsement deal.

All the while Mike was tucked into the corner of the sofa, his rookie’s feet in his lap. He looked at her speculatively. She’d done nothing but fret since they scored a wild card slot.

He missed her smile.  

“Hey Baker,”

“What,” she murmured.

Mike frowned in disappointment. She never looked up from the list of hitters and game stats that she had been buried in for the past hour. That would never do.

“Baker,” he tried again – a sing-song quality to his tone.

“What,” exasperation coloring her voice.

Mike held her gaze steadily.

“Chicken Butt,”

Ginny continued to look at him as if he had lost his mind. He struggled to keep a straight face, the longer her gaze lingered. Eventually a smile curled on her lips and Ginny Baker’s infamous dimples popped.

Mission Accomplished!

She then shook her head in mock annoyance.

“Cheeseball,”

Mike grinned at her happily in response.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this happened. I should be working on ByB or the weekly prompt but… 
> 
> If you're not already you should be following me and my Bawson rambles on Tumblr @CLKit


End file.
